Winx Club Wiki:New Users
Welcome to the quick-start guide for new users on the Winx Club Wiki. We are always glad to have new users as the amount of information that needs to be added/organized is bigger than the Omega Dimension! We ask that you check the standards before uploading any pictures or editing large amounts. Netiquette No matter where you are writing, do not use the wiki as a tool to insult, attack, or threaten other users. When discussing opinions, keep it civil and rational. Also, on a wiki whose content is targeted toward children, keep the content, including images, videos, and text, user-friendly. No swearing or content of obscene or sexual nature. Do not abuse any features or distribute spam. Violators of these guidelines will be warned and, if need be, blocked. Accounts Sockpuppets (clone accounts) will be permanently blocked, so make sure you have only one account. If you share your account, you are held responsible for whatever contributions are made in your name. User Pages Images We allow users to upload images not pertaining to the series, as well as fanart, but they must be kept on your user page/gallery ONLY and marked with , lest they be deleted. The maximum amount of images allowed on your personal gallery is 450. Videos We allow users to upload videos not pertaining to the series, but they must be kept on your user page/gallery ONLY and marked with , lest they be deleted. Content Personal information about your age, home address, etc. is not acceptable. Talk Pages Articles Article talk pages are where you can discuss a page and things regarding maintenance and edits. User User talk pages are for personal messages. Identification Signatures You will need a signature to tell people who are you in forums or talk pages. Click on the signature button or type: ~~~~ at the end of your message. Talkboxes Talkboxes are a nice way to tell users apart on a talk page. Some users complain that they slow down the computer, so using one is your choice. The template is here for all to use. If you need help, contact one of our . Userboxes Using userboxes is a convenient way to tell the community about your personalities, hobbies, etc. See the userboxes listed here. Edits We ask that the information you put on pages be predominately factual. Theories and rumors are allowed within reason. If you have a piece of information that sounds a bit questionable, be ready to back it up with a reliable source. Mass Communication Do not promote, solicit, or advertise anything unrelated to the series and make sure all links are free of viruses/spyware. Forums Forums are used to discuss topics and questions and to house special pages for various activities/sections. Blogs Blogs are a way to keep people updated on the happenings of the wiki or discuss topics. Blogs must be kept on-topic, with no fan-fiction, fan-art, fan-videos, fan-characters, etc. This is a canon wiki, not a fanon one. If you have any fan content, feel free to make blogs for that on the fanon site. Chat Chat is a feature that allows instant messaging between online users. Discussions Discussions (accessed by pressing the "Discuss" button) are a great way to share your thoughts and opinions on anything related to the series.